The Romance on Gilligan's Isalnd
by redhead15
Summary: This story follows the romances of Mary Ann and Ginger. Feel free to comment and review
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story is the prequel to my other story, the Double Union on Gilligan's Island. It is not a one shot, and this deals with questions that people have asked me about my other story.

Chapter 1: Mary Ann's Affections

The morning sun shone high in the sky as Mary Ann watched Gilligan attempt to catch fish for supper that night. For several weeks, Gilligan had been on her mind. Though he wasn't as strong as the Skipper or as smart as the Professor, he was the sweetest person on the island. She guessed her affections started when the headhunters had come to find a sacrifice for their volcano god. She had to start trying to get him to have her on his mind.

"Oh, Gilligan," she called out.

"Yes Mary Ann," said Gilligan as the water from the beach almost pulled him into the ocean. He quickly regained his footing before he landed into the water.

"It is too bad that there aren't any men on this island," said Mary Ann.

"Well, there is the Skipper, Mr. Howell, the Professor, and me," Gilligan answered.

"Yes, but I mean men that aren't married," said Mary Ann.

"That still leads the Professor, the Skipper, and me," continued Gilligan.

"I prefer men that are sweet and kind," she said.

"That still leaves the Skipper, the Professor, and me," he said.

"I like men who are young," Mary continued.

"Then that leaves me," said Gilligan.

"It does," said Mary Ann.

"You like me?" Gilligan asked.

"Faults and all," answered Mary Ann.

"I always might have liked you too," said Gilligan. "How about after dinner tonight, we go on a walk through the jungle?"

"After I am done washing the dishes," said Mary Ann.

"Done," said Gilligan.

* * *

Gilligan watched as Mary Ann ran back into the jungle to go back to the hut community. He finally had the courage to admit that he liked Mary Ann. It must have started a year ago. After ten minutes, he walked back to the hut community with the fish he had caught. The huts were not far from where he had been fishing. He tracked through the jungle back to the huts. He sat the bucket down on the table in the center as he sat down to think about what happened.

"Hey little buddy," said the Skipper has he walked up to the table from the hut he and Gilligan shared.

"Hey Skipper," responded Gilligan.

"What's wrong? You seem a little on edge since you got back from the lagoon."

"I got a date tonight with Mary Ann," said Gilligan.

"A date? That sounds great. When is it?"

"After Mary Ann gets the dishes cleaned after supper."

"Who is going on a date?" asked Mrs. Howell as she walked over to them.

"Gilligan is," said Skipper.

"Oh my, Gilligan is growing up," said Mrs. Howell. "I remember the first date I went on with Mr. Howell all those years ago."

"Where did you go?" Gilligan asked.

"We went to this small little cafe in New York." Mrs. Howell left the table to tell Mr. Howell of Gilligan's date.

"Well little buddy, you have a long night ahead of you," said the skipper as he left.

"Hey, I do," he said as he went into the hut to get washed before he and Mary Ann go on that date.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Gilligan and Mary Ann's First Date

"Mary Ann stood in her hut preparing for her date with Gilligan. Nerves ate at her stomach. The door opened as Ginger walked into the room.

"Mary Ann, what is the occasion?" Ginger asked."

"Oh, Ginger, I got asked out on a date tonight," Mary Ann answered.

"Who is it?" Ginger asked."You won't get it in a one in four shot," said Mary Ann.

"You won't get it in a one in four shot," said Mary Ann."Let's see, Mr. Howell is married. That leaves the Skipper, Gilligan, and the Professor. The Skipper is too old, and that leaves Gilligan and the Professor." Something clicked inside Ginger's head. "Not Gilligan," she yelled.

"Let's see, Mr. Howell is married. That leaves the Skipper, Gilligan, and the Professor. The Skipper is too old, and that leaves Gilligan and the Professor." Something clicked inside Ginger's head. "Not Gilligan," she yelled."Yes, it was Gilligan."

"Yes, it was Gilligan."

"How?" Ginger asked. "You that he is um how do I put this?"

"I know," said Mary Ann. "We started talking this afternoon, and he asked me."

"Well good luck on your date," said Ginger.

"I will," said Mary Ann.

Mary Ann left the hut quickly because supper had just ended. She is going to do the thing that she has waited for several years to do. Nerves racked through her. She didn't know what to do. She saw Gilligan standing over near a banana tree. She walked towards Gilligan.

"Are you ready?" Gilligan asked.

"Yes, but I am nervous," she answered.

"So am I," he answered, "I have never been on a date."

"Never?" Mary Ann asked. "Surely you would have asked out a girl."

"No," he answered.

"You haven't found the right one, I suppose," Mary Ann said.

"No, I have just been afraid of them."

"Come one," said Mary Ann, "we might as well get going before it is too late."

"Yeah, we don't want to get lost in the jungle."

The two of them walked through the vines and palm trees that made up their forest. Neither of them said a word for a while. Gilligan abruptly stopped as the vines got tangled.

"Mary Ann, we need to be careful in this area," said Gilligan.

"Why?" she asked.

"I know that there is quicksand in this arena," he said. He took several steps forward before letting out a high piercing scream.

"Gilligan," Mary Ann yelled, "did you fall into quicksand?"

"No, I have wrong," he yelled. "I fell into a mud puddle."

"Do you need any help?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, "I need you to get me a vine to pull me up."

Mary Ann found the sturdiest vine and through one end to help Gilligan. Gilligan used it to pull himself up. Mary Ann gasped to see that mud covered him.

"Oh Gilligan," she gasped, "we need to go back to the huts now."

"Why?" he asked.

"You need to wash off the mud," Mary Ann answered.

"But-" started Gilligan.

"I will have the Skipper bring your clothes to wash them," she answered as she dragged him through the forest and back to the hut area.

* * *

Gilligan sat in the bathtub to clean himself off. Disappointment shined in his face as he rubbed off the mud. His date with Mary Ann discouraged him. He soaked in the water while he thought on how it could have gone between him and Mary Ann if he did not screw it up. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Gilligan.

"Hey little buddy," said Skipper as he walked in.

"Hey," said Gilligan.

"What happened?" Skipper asked hinting that Gilligan was taking a bath this late at night.

"I fell into a mud puddle, and Mary Ann insisted that I come back and wash off the mud."

"You sound disappointed on how your date went," said Skipper.

"I am because this was one of the only times I did not want to mess up something."

"I am sure Mary Ann would want to go with you again if you ask her."

"Are you sure?" Gilligan asked.

"Yes," the Skipper answered.

Gilligan rushed through the remainder of the bath. He dried himself off, and he quickly got dressed. He gathered his clothes in his hands and walked towards where Mary Ann stood to wash the dirty clothes.

"Hey Mary Ann," said Gilligan.

"Good you are dried off, you can help me wash your clothes."

"Sure," said Gilligan. He dumped them in the basket as he got on the bicycle. "I was wondering, would you consider going on another date with me later?"

"Oh Gilligan, yes," she answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Auther's Note: Sorry it has been a while since I last updated, but I have been getting some of my other stories updated. Feel free to review and comment.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Professor and Ginger

Ginger sat at her vanity as Mary Ann rushed into their hut. Ginger turned around to see Mary Ann. Mary glinted with excitement.

"How was it?" Ginger asked Mary Ann.

"Well, it didn't start off too well when Gilligan fell into a mud puddle. However, Gilligan did request we go on another date," said Mary Ann.

"What did you say?" Ginger asked.

"I said yes," said Mary Ann.

Mary Ann went to change on the other side of the hut. Ginger stared at the wall as she contemplated the thrills on going on a date. Sure she had gone on many of them when she was in civilization back in Hollywood, but none of the dates she went on were real to her.

"Mary Ann," said Ginger.

"Yes, Ginger?" asked Mary Ann.

"What do you think about the Professor?" she asked.

"The Professor? Well, he is smart, but for me, he is too, what's the word, serious."

"I need to go get some fresh air," Ginger said as she left the hut.

The air outside was much cooler. Ginger walked around the center of the huts trying to not think about the Professor. She jumped when something rustled in the bushes. She turned to see the Professor walk through the brush.

"Ginger," exclaimed the Professor, "why are you out here at this hour?"

"I am out to get some fresh air, and I could ask you the same question," she answered.

"Well you should be careful," he said. Ginger could tell that he worried about her. She needed to know if he like her too or he just cared about her since she was a friend.

"Professor, if I may ask you a question?"

"Go ahead Ginger," he answered.

"Have you ever gone on a date with a girl?" she asked.

"No, I have been too busy with my research to go out with a girl."

"Have you ever wanted to go out with a girl?"

"Well, there is this one girl."

"Is she beautiful?" she asked wanting to get a little hopeful.

"To me, she is, but I don't think she will notice me. I am too ordinary for her. Ginger, if I know why you are asking me these question, I do like you."

"Oh Professor," said Ginger as she wrapped her arms around him. She leaned in to kiss him, but she stopped her.

"Ginger, a kiss is a way to exchange germs and other bacteria."

"Professor," fussed Ginger.

"Ginger, what do you say to a date tomorrow night."

"I would love that," said Ginger as she rushed back to her hut.

Every part of Ginger was pounding now. After a year, the Professor finally asked her on a date. When she got into her hut, Mary Ann was still up. Ginger collapsed on her bed as Mary Ann noticed that Ginger was back inside the hut.

"Ginger, what happened outside?" asked Mary Ann. "It looks like you have been running from wolves."

"The Professor asked me out on a date," Ginger said in between breaths.

"What?" asked Mary Ann.

"The Professor, he asked me out on a date."

"Ginger that is great," said Mary Ann. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow night," she answered.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"He didn't tell me, but I think he is going to surprise me."

* * *

"Thurston," yelled Mrs. Howell as she walked into her and Mr. Howell's hut.

"Lovey, what is it?" he asked.

"The Professor just asked Ginger out on a date."

"Lovey, that is amazing," said Mr. Howell.

Mrs. Howell was lost in thought about her and Thurston's many dates before they were married. She recalled how much in love the two of them were. She knew that her and Thurston's love for each other will be similar to how Gilligan and Mary Ann, and now the Ginger and the Professor will feel about each other.

"Thurston, how long will it take before there are more married couples on this island?" she asked her husband.

"Lovey, promise me that you won't interfere with their relationships," he begged her.

"Oh, Thurston," she said.

"I am serious. Let their love take it's own course," said Thurston.

"Oh I promise," she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Professor's Proposal

Ginger sat in her hut. Outside, it was warm and overly hot in the tropics. It had almost been a year since she and the Professor started dating each other. She saw Mary Ann and Gilligan walk past her home that she shares with Mary Ann.

Nerves ran through her. The Professor wanted to talk to her tonight, and she didn't know what he wanted to discuss with her. With the Professor, it could be anything. Anything from help in a science experiment to helping collecting materials for a science experiment. It can be anything.

As Ginger walked out of the hut, she saw the Professor walk outside of the Skipper's and Gilligan's hut.

"Why was he in there?" Ginger questioned.

She stopped and shook her head. It is the nerves of what he was going to ask her. He goes in there to discuss ways to get off the island with Gilligan and the Skipper. It means that he found a way to get off the island. She shook her head again. She knew it wouldn't work because Gilligan would foul it up as he always does.

She silently followed him to see where he was going. Within a few steps, the Professor knew that she was following him. He turned around to look at her. Ginger stopped abruptly as the Professor walked towards her.

"Ginger," he said, "I need to discuss something with you."

"Professor, you said that you would discuss it tonight."

"I know, but it couldn't wait."

"What can't be put off?"

"Ginger would you walk with me?" he asked as he gave her his arm.

Ginger took it without question. She leaned on the Professor as he led her to the surrounding jungle. It was cooler today on the island than normal. The soft breeze on the isle helped in bringing the temperature down. The forest appeared greener to Ginger.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me?" Ginger asked.

"Ginger, how am I going to put this?" he started. "All throughout time, certain themes appear in songs and literature."

Fairly quickly, Ginger lost her attention to what he was saying. She only listened to parts of it. She understood what the Professor was trying to say.

"Professor, I love you also," said Ginger as she threw her arms around him. She knew better than to try to kiss him.

"Ginger, since you understood what I have been trying to say, may I jump to what I have been trying to ask you?" he asked.

"Yes," said Ginger.

"Ginger, will you be my wife?" the Professor asked.

Ginger's heart nearly stopped. She had not expected him to ask her this question after eleven months of dating. She was shocked about it. She ran off back towards the hut area.

"Ginger, what is wrong?" asked Mary Ann as Ginger sprint into their hut.

"Oh Mary Ann, the Professor proposed to me," said Ginger.

"What is wrong with that?" Mary Ann asked.

"I didn't expect him to ask me this early."

"What is your answer?" Mary Ann asked.

"I don't know. I think I will answer yes." A knock came at the door.

"Come in," said Mary Ann as the Professor walked in. "I will leave the two of you alone."

The Professor waited till Mary Ann had left. Ginger watched as he stood there. Her heart beat faster. She knew she would tell him now that she will marry him. Shame filled her at the memory of her running off after the Professor asked her.

"Professor, I would like to apologize to you from earlier."

"The fault is mine."

"Professor, my answer is yes," said Ginger.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Gilligan's Proposal

"Gilligan!" yelled Skipper as he walked through the jungle. "Gilligan!"

Gilligan heard him as he started to hide what he has been working on in the cave he was hiding in. He took a breath after he had hidden the piece of paper in his back pocket. He wasn't ready for the Skipper to know what he was doing.

"In here Skipper," he yelled back as he crawled out of the cave.

"Gilligan, what were you doing in that cave?" the Skipper.

"Hi Skipper," Gilligan started, "I was...um...I was looking for rocks for my rock collection."

"You don't have a rock collection," said Skipper.

"That's why I am rock hunting."

"I don't feel like arguing with you today!" yelled the Skipper.

"Skipper," said Gilligan.

"What!" yelled the Skipper as he continued walking.

"Look out..." started Gilligan as the Skipper fell into a mud puddle, "for that mud puddle."

"Gilligan!" the Skipper yelled.

* * *

"Mary Ann," Gilligan called as he meandered through the forest of palm trees.

"Over here," Mary Ann answered as she continued to put the wash on the line.

"Mary Ann, there is something I want to give to you," he said afraid.

"Gilligan, what is it?" Mary Ann asked.

"Just something I wrote," said Gilligan as he took out the piece of paper from his back pocket.

"Gilligan, you shouldn't have," cooed Mary Ann as she took the card.

Gilligan's hand trembled as she took the card. His heart kept pounding in his chest as she read through the card. He surveyed her face. He was going to do it. What he feared most was her answer. What is she going to say?

"Oh, Gilligan, it was so pleasant for you to do it for me."

"Mary Ann there was something that I wanted to ask you," Gilligan started as his heart beat faster.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Um...um," Gilligan studdered.

"What is it Gilligan?" she asked.

"Mary Ann, I" he didn't finish his statement before he ran in the opposite direction.

"Gilligan!" Mary Ann yelled. Gilligan continued running till he made it back to the huts. He nearly tripped over the table stools as he kept running.

"Thurston, what is Gilligan doing?" Mrs. Howell asked her husband as they spectated Gilligan's behavior.

"Oh Lovely, I don't see anything out of the ordinary with Gilligan," said her husband.

"Thurston, I believe you are right."

"Gilligan," said Skipper, "what are you doing?"

"Skipper, I shouldn't have done it."

"Little buddy, what did you do?"

"I ran away from Mary Ann," Gilligan started.

"Gilligan, Mary Ann wouldn't bite you," Skipper started.

"No, but I was going to," Gilligan stopped.

"What were you going to do?" Gilligan.

"I was going to ask her to marry me."

"Oh little buddy," said Skipper, "you were going to ask Mary Ann to marry you?"

"Yes, but I ran away because I didn't know what she would say."

"Little buddy, why don't you go back and ask her?"

"But Skipper, what if she says no?"

"Then it was not meant to be."

"Thanks, Skipper," said Gilligan.

* * *

"Gilligan," said Mary Ann as she saw Gilligan walked back to her.

"Mary Ann, I am sorry that I ran away from you earlier."

"Oh Gilligan, what is it you wanted to ask me earlier?" Mary Ann asked as she crept closer to Gilligan.

Gilligan back up in fear. She soon had him trapped against a palm tree. The course bark ate into his back.

"Mary Ann, I wanted to ask you if...if-"

"If what Gilligan?" Mary Ann asked.

"-if you would marry me?" Gilligan asked as he closed his eyes and looked away.

"Oh Gilligan, yes," screamed Mary Ann. "When is the wedding?"

"I don't know?"

"Well about at the end of the week?"

"I will talk to the Skipper about it," said Gilligan.

Mary Ann giggled as Gilligan ran off. Soon, she would have the man she had waited for and loved. Her heart beat faster as she heard rustling through the bushes.

"Mary Ann, what is it?" Ginger gasped.

"Gilligan just proposed to me," Mary Ann answered.

"That's incredible!" exclaimed Ginger.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Early Wedding Plans

" _The forecast calls for very violent storms mid next week, and the Coast Guard is starting to call in a failed rescue search for the castaways from the S.S. Minow_ ," the radio blared as Skipper and Professor listened to it.

"Professor, if the storms are going to be violent, then we have to start preparing for it," said Skipper.

"I agree," said Professor.

"Skipper!" yelled Gilligan as he ran into the clearing near the hut area.

"Over here," the Professor bellowed.

"What is it, Gilligan?" Skipper snapped.

"Mary Ann said yes," Gilligan gasped.

"That is an incredible event little buddy," said Skipper.

"That is wonderful," said Professor as he thought of him and Ginger soon to be married.

"Yeah, we plan to be married at the end of this up coming week," said Gilligan.

"Professor!" yelled Ginger.

"Over here," said Professor.

Ginger ran over with Mary Ann in her grasp as she started saying, "Mary Ann and Gilligan just got engaged."

"I know, Ginger," said Professor.

"Who just said that Gilligan and Mary Ann are engaged?" asked Mrs. Howell as she rushed into the clearing with Mr. Howell in tow.

"I did," said Ginger.

"Oh, I almost forgot to congratulate you and the Professor on your up coming marriage."

"Thank you, Mrs. Howell," said the Professor.

"Gilligan, when do you intend to have the wedding?" asked Mr. Howell.

"At the end of next week," said Gilligan.

"Oh my, that is not enough time to do all the planning, the Bachelor's Party, the Bridal Shower, and so much more," rambled Mrs. Howell.

"Mrs. Howell is right," said Professor, "there is a storm coming during the middle of next week. We will have to spend the rest of this week to prepare for it."

"Why don't we have the wedding tomorrow?" asked Mary Ann.

"Yeah, what about that?" Gilligan asked.

"Professor, there is nothing against it," said Skipper.

"I agree," said Professor, "it might be best that they go ahead to tomorrow and get married."

"We can use the raft we used for Lovey and my second wedding," said Mr. Howell.

"We could," said Skipper.

"While you are at it, you can marry the Professor and I," said Ginger.

"Ginger are you okay about sharing your wedding?" Professor asked.

"I am sure," said Ginger, "might as well and get it done now."

"Alright," said Professor.

"With that out of the way, come on girls, we have a lot of planning to do."

Mary Ann and Ginger followed Mrs. Howell back to her hut. To Mary Ann, everything seemed much brighter and more beautiful. To her, it was just nerves about tomorrow. To Ginger, her head spun in circles with the thought of marrying the Professor in less than a day for them.

"I guess the Bachelor and Bridal parties are out of the idea," said Mrs. Howell.

"Oh Mrs. Howell, if time was on our side than you could be planning it," said Ginger, "but Mary Ann and I want to get married before the storm hits."

"Oh how I forget how young brides are!" exclaimed Mrs. Howell.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Double Union on Gilligan's Island

The wind was gently blowing on the island. The sun shone brightly against the turquoise sky. It was as though the island knew what was going to happen that day. The Castaways gathered on a raft in the lagoon. The raft was too small to sail home, but it was big enough to float in the body of water with all of them in it. The skipper stood in the front with Gilligan, Mary Ann, the Professor, and Ginger in front of him. Both of the Howells stood in the back as the Best Man and the Bride's Maid. Mr. Howell's Teady Bear was in the middle acting as ring bearer.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman, and this man and this woman," said the skipper.

The wedding was informal, of course. Everyone wore regular clothes except the Howells because they dressed up for the occasion. The professor labored for several weeks to make the rings. He used a particular metal from the island.

"Gilligan, take your ring and place it on Mary Ann's right finger and repeat after me. I Gilligan-"

"I Gilligan-"

"-take thee, Mary Ann-"

"-take thee, Mary Ann-"

"-to be thy lawfully wedded wife."

"-to be thy lawfully wedded wife."

Mrs. Howell took her handkerchief and dabbed her eyes. She cried a little bit at this wedding. Mr. Howell wrapped his arm around her in comforting her.

"Now, Professor, take your ring and place it on Ginger's right finger and repeat after me. I Roy Hinkley-"

"I Roy Hinkley-"

"-take thee, Ginger-"

"-take thee, Ginger-"

"-to be thy lawfully wedded wife."

"-to be they lawfully wedded wife."

"Now, Mary Ann," said the skipper, "take your ring and place it on Gilligan's finger and repeat after me. I Mary Ann Summers-"

"I am Mary Ann Summers-"

"-take thee, Gilligan-"

"-take thee, Gilligan-"

"-to be thy lawfully wedded husband."

"-to be thy lawfully wedded husband."

"Ginger take your ring and place it on the Professor's finger and repeat after me. I Ginger Grant-"

"I Ginger Grant-"

"-take thee, Roy Hinkley-"

"-take thee, Roy Hinkley-"

"-to be thy lawfully wedded husband."

"- to be thy lawfully wedded husband." By now, Mrs. Howell was sobbing tears of joy.

"Do you Gilligan and Roy Hinkley take these women here to be your lawfully wedded wives, respectively, wives to cherish and to love from now and until death do you apart?"

"I do," said Gilligan.

"I do," said the Professor.

"Do you Mary Ann and you Ginger take these men, respectively, to be your lawfully wedded husbands to love and to cherish from now and until death do you apart?"

"I do," said Mary Ann.

"I do," said Ginger.

Both girls had dreamed of this moment since the Professor and Gilligan proposed to them, respectively. The ceremony had been agonizing to them. They waited to say those words since the wedding had begun.

"If any of you have a reason why these two couples should not be married please speak now and forever hold your peace." After no one had said a word, the skipper continued. "Now by the power invested in me as captain of this raft, I pronounce you both husband and wife, respectively. You both may kiss the bride."

Mrs. Howell lunged forward into her handkerchief. The skipper couldn't hold it back anymore. Though he had always yelled at Gilligan, this was one of the rare moments that he was proud. His little buddy had taken a large step in life. Also on that day, one of the things that the castaways all thought was impossible, Gilligan did not mess anything up during the day.


End file.
